Good Girls Go Bad
by Violet Teardrops
Summary: Three work-filled months kept Hermione from thinking about her breakup with Ron. Now, Ginny has had enough. Forcing Hermione to go with her to a night club, they find a certain Slytherin Prince there, not expecting him to fall for the Gryffindor Princess.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**A/N: Hello everyone! It's your resident tragedy/hurt/comfort/romance songstress, Violet, and I'm back with a new songfic...**

**If you notice, most of my fics are specifically tragic. If you're a new reader to my fics, if you view my stories, you'll see most of them are tragedy/romance or hurt/comfort/romance. One is romance/comedy, but that's because it's a sequel to another hurt/comfort fic.**

**So I'm going to tell you this is going to be my first ever romance/slightly smutty fic...I've never written smut before, so this is new to me.**

**Actually, I don't even know what the difference is between smut and lemon, so please help me out here. All I know is, this fic is slightly suggestive, but no explicit content.**

**Please give this a try.**

* * *

><p>"I already told you I don't want to go!" Hermione hissed as Ginny tugged at her hand. Lavender, Seamus, Luna and Harry were tailing behind them, laughing ang snickering at Hermione's reluctance.<p>

As they walked, Hermione tugged at the hem of the black silk dress Ginny made her wear; it measured 6 inches above her knee. What was worse, it kept climbing up, thus resulting into Hermione's frequent pulling.

Hermione let out a small squeak as she nearly tripped; she wobbled on the three-inch stilettos she had on.

After her tragic break-up with Ron, the only thing left in her mind was work. She worked day to night, just to keep herself and her emotions at bay. Her work in the Ministry occupied most of her time and mind.

Unfortunately, working almost 24/7 had one major drawback: she slowly started to lose time for her friends, her lovelife...even for herself.

After three monotonous, work-filled months and numerous declinations of outing invitations, even by Harry himself, Ginny had had enough. She invited Hermione on a dinner date, just them and their friends, to catch up on recent events.

As usual, Hermione declined with her seemingly ingrained-into-my-brain auto-message: "Sorry, I can't go. I'm too busy with all this paperwork..."

Ginny had no choice. She Apparated directly to Hermione's office, cancelled all her appointments, and forced her to come.

Now, here they were, not at a fancy dinner, but at a nightclub.

"Seriously, Hermione," Ginny said, rolling her eyes, "You need to start living again."

"And going to a night club is me living?" Hermione said sarcastically, pulling her skirt as it started climbing.

"Well, no," Ginny said, tugging at Hermione relentlessly, "But a nightclub is a good place to spot a man - "

"Okay," Hermione said, pulling Ginny to a stop. She wobbled on her heels, but the rest of her stance and expression was fierce. The others who were following halted a few meters away, bracing themselves for Hermione's meltdown. "That's it. I have had enough. I'm not going with you. This is insane! I don't need a man, and I will never need one! All they're good for is breaking my heart! I don't want anyone to hurt me and I _don't need anyone."_

"Oi!" Seamus said defensively. "That ain't true, I'm tellin' ya! I'm no good-for-nothin' heartbreaker!"

"Shut up, Seamus," Lavender shushed him.

"Oh, Hermione," Luna said in a slightly sing-song voice, "You ranting on about this just goes to show you _do _need a man in your life. Just because every man you've dated was horrible, doesn't mean all the men are. Why, there might be someone in there, in that club, who's willing to love you with the real kind of love you've always wanted."

Hermione gritted her teeth at Luna's accurate observation. Luna was always very correct about her assumptions, though the only thing she did to formulate them was to observe.

Ginny tugged at her hand again, and reluctantly, Hermione went with them into the nightclub.

As soon as they got in, pulsating lights leaped and danced on their skin. Hip new music was floating in the air, and there were tons of people. The little group squeezed through the crowd, and found a small spot where they could rest their feet and order some drinks.

After a few shots, the barkeeper slowly approached Ginny, and said, "Excuse me, miss, but those men over there bought you this drink."

Ginny laughed at Harry's reaction. His voice was dark and ominous as he said, "Yeah, tell those men her boyfriend thanks them for the drink. Oh, and please ask if they intend to buy a punch from me, too."

The barkeeper backed away, trying not to laugh as he relayed the message. The men who bought Ginny's drink paled, and left the club immediately. Harry snickered at their reaction.

"You see?" Lavender told Hermione, who were both watching what happened with Ginny and Harry, "You're bound to find a man who likes you here."

Hermione snorted. "Yeah right. I'm bound to find a man who wants my _body _here."

"Live a lil', Hermione," Seamus said, downing his drink with one go. Hermione watched her friends order another round of drinks, and it was obvious she wasn't enjoying herself.

* * *

><p>Blaise and Draco had just finished their fourth round of drinks; Blaise patted Draco on the back, saying, "Go ahead, mate. Drown your sorrows with a little alcohol."<p>

Draco drank another glass, finishing it in two seconds. "Damn her to hell," Draco muttered, his voice a little groggy. He signaled the barkeeper for another. "How dare Astoria break up with me and hook up with that stupid egghead Flint? I'll...I'll show her...I'll show them both..."

"That, mate, is why we're here," Blaise said in a tone usually associated with fond uncles. "We - I mean, I - am going to hook you up with some hot chick who'll be screaming your name when the night ends."

Draco wrinkled his nose. "No more, Blaise. I don't want some whore for a stupid little one-night stand. I'm twenty-two, Blaise, and I'm done with my share of heartbreaker girls. I want...I want..."

_My soulmate, _Draco finished in his mind. _I want the one._

While Draco was deep in his thoughts, he heard Blaise wolf-whistle. "That is one definitely hot girl," Blaise said with awe, "And I mean it this time."

"Blaise, you say that with every hot girl you see," Draco said somberly.

"No, really!" Blaise insisted. "Draco, you better stop moping and take a look at this princess."

Draco reluctantly lifted his head to look at the girl Blaise was pointing at. Sure enough, Draco's jaw dropped open as he caught sight of the lioness in front of him.

She was a petite, brown-haired girl looking irritably at her group of friends. Her short black dress was hugging her figure, showing off her delicate, smooth curves. The skirt kept climbing up, exposing more of her honey-toned skin. For one wild second, Draco wished the skirt would keep climbing.

Ironically, the girl stubbornly brushed back her soft brown curls and pulled the skirt down, her chocolate eyes flickering with annoyance.

At once, Draco knew why she looked so pissed.

She didn't want to be here, and Draco guessed she was forced to be here by her friends. Her actions and expressions proved she didn't enjoy it here.

Draco squinted to get a better view of her, and found that she looked rather familiar.

Draco racked his brains. _Brown wavy hair, honey skin, chocolate eyes, stubborn personality..._Draco thought, trying to remember. _No...it can't be!_

"That's Granger," Draco said, a little bit shocked and horrified that this beautiful vixen was none other than Hermione Granger herself.

Upon hearing this, Blaise choked on his drink.

"WHAT?" Blaise croaked. "THE Hermione Granger?"

Draco lowered his gaze, slightly embarrassed. "Yes," he said, nervous for the first time tonight. "It's her."

Blaise shook his head, his expression one of disbelief. "Blimey," he said, "What a difference four years could make!"

Draco blinked, blinded by the beautiful lady. "Fuck it, Blaise," Draco groaned, hitting his head on the table. "How did _Granger _become so fucking beautiful?"

Blaise shook his head, clapping Draco sympathetically on the back. "That, mate, is some really shitty karma."

"You think?" Draco growled, raising another glass to his lips.

"Hey!" Blaise scolded, taking the glass from Draco's hand. "You don't want to smell like alcohol to her, do you?"

Draco tried to get his drink back. He glared at Blaise, and said, "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"It means," Blaise said, wagging his eyebrow, "That you are going to try winning her over."

Draco pursed his lips. "No way, mate," Draco said, banging his fists on the table. "No way. I'm game over even before I even start! She'll remember who I am, what I did to her all those years. She'll never want me."

"That's what you think," Blaise muttered, looking at his friend with a wistful look. "You're a changed man, Draco," Blaise reassured him. "It's been four years since the war that changed you. Surely she'll notice that."

Draco didn't answer. He remained as pessimistic as ever, hiding his face in his hands.

Blaise sighed. "If you won't make a move on her, I will," he announced, standing up.

Blaise smirked when he felt a hand on his shoulder, firmly stopping him.

"No," Draco said, a certain finality in his tone. "She's mine."

"Atta boy, Draco!" Blaise whooped, sitting down again, signaling the barkeeper for yet another drink.

"Give me something sweet, not too sour, citrus-y and slightly tangy. Light, alright, not too hard on the alcohol," Draco told the barkeeper. "Give me the best you have. I've got a quest I need to conquer."

**_I know your type_****_  
><em>****_You're daddy's little girl_****_  
><em>****_Just take a bite_****_  
><em>****_Let me shake up your world_**

**_'Coz just one night couldn't be so wrong_****_  
><em>****_I'm gonna make you lose control_**

**_She was so shy 'til I drove her wild_**

**_I make them good girls go bad_****_  
><em>****_I make them good girls go bad_****_  
><em>****_You were hanging in the corner with your five best friends_****_  
><em>****_You heard that I was trouble but you couldn't resist_**

**_I make them good girls go bad_****_  
><em>****_I make them good girls go_****_  
><em>****_Good girls go bad_**

"Holy shit," Ginny said, her eyes sparkling with disbelief. "Hermione, don't look."

But Hermione was stubborn. She turned around to look.

"No - " Ginny tried to stop her, but it was too late.

She'd seen.

"SHIT!" Hermione exclaimed, hiding her head behind her mass of curls. "I knew coming here was a bad idea! I KNEW IT!"

"Calm down, Hermione," Luna said soothingly, trying to placate Hermione, who was near the edge of hysteria. "I'm sure he won't notice you here."

Ginny's eyes widened, and she gulped. "Too late...he just did."

Sure enough, they caught Draco staring at Hermione, his expression showing that he did recognize her.

"WHAT?" Hermione shrieked. "Oh, fuck! He's going to bloody humiliate me in front of all these people! Oh, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!"

"Shit!" Ginny said. "He's coming here!"

"Who's coming?" Lavender said, quite oblivious.

Hermione groaned. "Of all the people to come across in a club, it just had to be Draco Malfoy?" She glared at Ginny, who was staring at her. "This is all your fault!" she accused.

"_My _fault?" Ginny said, her eyes narrowing. "I didn't know he went to nightclubs - especially this one! IT'S MUGGLE!"

Hermione buried her head in her arms. "Now I have to watch out for that stupid blond ferret - "

"Ouch, Granger. That kinda hurts."

Hermione's eyes widened as she jerked up to see Draco Malfoy smirking down at her, two glasses of who-knows-what in his hand.

"Miss me?" he drawled, one silvery eyebrow arched upward in sarcastic humor.

"I think we'll be leaving you alone now," Ginny said quietly, and awkwardly signaled the others to back away, leaving the two alone.

"We're just going to leave her with him?" Harry whispered to Ginny.

"Trust me," Ginny told him. "I have a good feeling about this."

Oblivious to the fact her friends had left her, she said, "No, I most definitely did not. Go away. I don't want to see you."

"But I do," he said coolly, sitting down without consent beside her. She immediately distanced herself from him. He smirked.

"Prat," Hermione snapped, annoyed. "Stay away from me."

"And leave you to the mercy of all these men who exploit beautiful ladies like you?" Draco said, sipping his drink, then sighing with contentment. "I don't think so."

That was the first time Hermione heard Draco call her 'beautiful', so she didn't exactly believe him. However, as he leaned closer to her, there was something about him that was so hypnotizing. His grey eyes bore down into her, as if he was going to whisper a secret to her.

Stunned by the intensity of his eyes, she swallowed and leaned away from his face.

He smirked and said in a low, seductive voice, "You know, that dress you're wearing is so short, nearly all the men in the vicinity are checking your legs out."

Hermione's eyes widened as a crimson blush bloomed onto her cheeks. Hastily, her chocolate brown eyes scanned the room, and she pulled her skirt down again.

Draco chuckled at her reaction. "It does, however, look stunning on you," he said. "Still, I can't help but point out how short it is. I never imagined you as someone who'd wear these kinds of dresses."

Hermione's lips curled into an annoyed pout. "I don't," she snapped. "It was Ginny who made me wear this whore outfit."

"Ah," Draco smirked. "I see." He looked her up and down, and Hermione tensed as he assessed her. "Would you like me to fix it for you?"

"Oh, please do," Hermione sighed with relief. "I hate having to pull it down all the time."

For the first time, Draco's smirk faded into a solemn expression. "I have to do it manually, not magically," he warned, then added defensively, "There are spells for this sort of thing, but unfortunately, I don't know any of them. What I do know is an old technique on lengthening hems manually."

Hermione hesitated. She knew Draco had a reputation for being a peeping Tom, and the idea of his hand working under her skirt was just too lewd for her brain. Still, for him to offer to fix her skirt to stop other men from peeping down at her showed that he could be decent too.

Finally, after much deliberation, Hermione said, "Alright. Fix my skirt." She stood up, letting the skirt fall to its normal shape.

Draco blinked. He hadn't expected her to give in to that offer so easily. "Are you sure?" he said, a hint of uncertainty heard for the first time in his voice.

Hermione looked into his grey eyes. She didn't know whether or not she could trust him, but he looked sincere enough. Slowly, she nodded her head.

After a few moments, Draco knelt down in front of her and reached underneath her skirt. Hermione held her breath, hiding her face behind her hands.

It was a weird sensation, having Draco doing something so naughty to her, yet with intentions so nice.

She felt his hand give a gentle tug somewhere in her dress, and the hem of her skirt fell down as Draco pulled out a thread.

When he stood up, her skirt was two inches longer.

**_I know your type_****_  
><em>****_Boy, you're dangerous_****_  
><em>****_Yeah, you're that guy_****_  
><em>****_I'd be stupid to trust_**

**_But just one night couldn't be so wrong_****_  
><em>****_You make me wanna lose control_**

**_She was so shy 'til I drove her wild_**

Hermione looked into Draco's eyes, the blush from her cheeks still prominent and unfading. "Thank you," she whispered shakily, embarrassed by what happened. Draco smirked.

"You're welcome," he said softly. Slowly, he raised his hand, and stroked her still pink cheek.

The way he stared at her unnerved Hermione; she was so used to him staring at her like she was the most disgusting creature on the face of the planet, yet now...there was something different. Something changed.

She had the distinct feeling that he was going to kiss her, and that scared her a little. Instinctively, she pulled away, and when she did, an air of sexual tension rose between them.

She bit her lip; Hermione didn't know what to do or say next. She didn't have to worry about it, however, because Draco himself tried to relieve it by handing her a glass of who-knows-what, saying, "Um...here. This drink was supposed to be for you."

Hermione glared icily at the glass in Draco's hand. "And what makes you think I can trust any drink you give me?" she said contemptuously.

Draco scowled at her. "Seriously, Granger," he muttered, "I may be mean, but I'm not evil enough to try to poison you. You know I can't kill anybody, _ever._"

Dejectedly, Hermione admitted that that was true. Truth be told, Draco never killed anybody during the war, even though he was tasked many times to kill someone. Fortunately, Draco had enough heart in him not to kill anyone.

Draco took her moment of thinking as hesitation, so he said, "Fine. Don't believe me? I'll prove it." He raised the glass to his lips and took a sip. His Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed the drink.

After a few moments, he raised an eyebrow and said, "You see? It's not poisoned. You don't see me begging for a bezoar."

Hermione bit her lip, trying not to laugh at his sarcasm.

"Well?" he said impatiently. "Are you going to take it or not? Don't you trust me?"

Hermione looked up at him. She tried to understand why Draco was making these advances toward her, when she'd never been the object of his affection before. "It's not that I don't trust you..."

Her eyes widened at what she said. She said it so softly, so sweetly...as if...as if she was...

_No, _she thought stubbornly, _I will never, ever like him. He'll always be Ferretface to me._

She tried to cover up her moment of vulnerability. "Well, I'm still not going to drink it."

Draco gritted his teeth. He'd always known she was tough, but not like this. "Why not?" he complained.

"Because it's contaminated. You drank from it," Hermione said haughtily.

"Oh, for Merlin's sake, Granger, why do you have to be so damn annoying!" Draco said, his expression one of annoyance and short-temperedness. "Here I am, trying my best to make you forgive me and win you over, but you just have to be so stubborn and prude that you're making me wonder why I ever tried to make a move on you in the first place!"

As soon as the words came out of his mouth, there was no taking it back. Draco realized what he had said, and he clamped his hand over his mouth.

Hermione's eyes widened, and her blush was so richly coloured and so crimson at what he said.

_He's been trying to...make a move? On _me?

Her? Hermione Granger, the Mudblood he'd hated for much of his life?

"Why me?" Hermione finally asked. "Why, after all these years, did you make a move on me? You and I both know how much you hate me. It's always been like that."

Draco clenched his jaw, trying not to answer.

What exactly was the right answer to that?

It was impossible to fall in love with your worst enemy in matter of minutes, no matter how long you haven't seen her.

What? Was he just lusting after her, now that she'd grown from that pathetic, large-molared, bushy-haired know-it-all into this beautiful goddess-of-his-dreams?

He knew he was starting to feel something pathetically irrational and stupid, and he didn't know why.

He most definitely wasn't playing her; he was hardly that kind of ninny. Blaise was a sort of player, dating once or twice every few months two girls at the same time, but just because Blaise was like that, that doesn't mean he was too.

In fact, it was always him who was faithful. He learned that much from his parents, who were never shy when it came to their romantic feelings for each other. His father loved his mother very much, and his mother loved his father the same. There was never a time when Narcissa accused Lucius of cheating, simply because Lucius would never do that to her.

He'd inherited that from them; when he was with a girl, he never cheated. He was never unfaithful with any girl he's been with, and that was always something he was proud of.

So if that was the case, what was he doing with Hermione?

He wasn't trying to be her friend, either.

_I guess...I guess I'm just trying to win her over, _Draco thought. _I don't know. Like, love, lust. Apparently what I'm feeling fits...I don't know where._

Was he really starting to fall in love with her? That was something he was unsure of.

_What if..._Draco started to wonder, _What if it turns out I was in love with her for a long time?_

How long had he been trying to get Hermione's attention? From the first time she'd raised her hand and beat Draco at Charms, there was always competition. She beat him at every subject, too.

Then in Second Year, when he called her a Mudblood...what good did it do for him, really? All he did was get her attention...and that of the other bystanders.

In Third Year, what good did it do for him when he saw how proud Hermione was of Harry when he jumped off Buckbeak? Oh, yeah, he _tried _to show her how awesome he was too. Unfortunately, he failed at that.

In Fourth Year, what good was it when he tried to bring down Harry Potter by making all those 'Cedric Rules, Potter Stinks' pins? When he bragged to the Weasleys how he and his father were watching the Quidditch World Cup in the Minister's box?

Oh, he remembered offering Hermione one of those stupid pins; she stomped right on his foot and slapped the pin right out of his hand.

In Fifth Year, what good did it do when he joined the Inquisitorial Squad? Oh, yeah, he was merely trying to show everyone he could be just like Harry Potter. He remembered trying to catch Hermione and her friends in the act of breaking the school rules.

What exactly was the purpose behind all that?

_Was I just trying to...to _impress _her?_

"Well?" Hermione said, snapping Draco out of his thoughts. "Are you going to answer me or not?"

Draco exhaled noisily, and tried not to show how anxious he was by that question. He smirked casually, and said, "That, princess, is a really good question."

Hermione blinked, the muscles in her jaw jumping.

"What?"

"What did you - did you just call me 'princess'?" Hermione said darkly, her eyes narrowing into angry little slits.

Draco pursed his lips. "Was there something wrong with what I said?"

Hermione scrunched up her mouth, her eyes opening back to its original shape. "No...it's just..." Hermione said quietly, lowering her head to hide her embarrassment.

Draco bent down to look into her eyes. "Just what?"

Hermione's eyes shifted from the floor to look into his. "Nobody's ever called me 'princess' before."

Draco straightened at what she said. Clearly, she was in need of a little more TLC.

After a few silent seconds, Draco cleared his throat, and asked her softly, "Do you want to dance?"

He held his hand out to her, not just an invitation for a dance, but also an invitation to stop the enmity between them and make up with each other.

Hermione also seemed to understand, because she was hesitating slightly as she put her hand in his.

As soon as she did, she sealed the deal, and Draco pulled her into the dance floor.

Unfortunately, dancing with her wasn't all as magical as he thought it would be, because she was basically just standing there, shifting her weight from foot to foot.

"Merlin, Granger," Draco muttered. "Don't you know how to dance?"

Hermione crossed her arms. "Of course I don't," she said, raising her chin in a contemptuous manner. "Isn't it obvious?"

"You danced at the Yule Ball once," Draco reminded her.

"Yeah, but I had Krum to help me out," Hermione answered in a challenging tone. Draco's eyes darkened a little when she mentioned that stupid Bulgarian.

"Well then," Draco said in a teasingly seductive manner, "I'll be the one helping you this time."

Before she could understand what he meant to do, Draco went behind her and slipped his hands around her waist. Her heartbeat increased, and she could feel her cheeks go red.

Draco rested his chin on her shoulder and whispered, "Sway. Let yourself go. Feel the music."

**_I make them good girls go bad_****_  
><em>****_I make them good girls go bad_****_  
><em>****_I was hanging in the corner with my five best friends_****_  
><em>****_I heard that you were trouble but I couldn't resist_**

Slowly, Hermione relaxed, and Draco helped her along. She closed her eyes, letting the music fill her soul as Draco swayed her hips to the music.

"That's it, Granger," Draco said encouragingly. "Let yourself feel what you want to feel."

**_I make them good girls go bad_****_  
><em>****_I make them good girls go_****_  
><em>****_Good girls go bad_**

Draco took hold of Hermione's hand and gracefully twirled her around, stopping her mid-turn so that she was finally facing him again. His hands kept its grip on her waist, and Hermione's arms slid around his neck.

**_Oh, she got a way with the boys in the place_****_  
><em>****_Treat 'em like they don't stand a chance_**

**_And he got a way with the girls in the back_****_  
><em>****_Acting like they're too hot to dance_**

"You see?" Draco said softly, his breath tickling her skin as he whispered it into her ear. "Wasn't too hard, now was it?"

"Maybe it's because you're a good teacher," Hermione said, a hint of flirtatiousness in her voice.

Hermione felt Draco's lips press against her skin, his hand twining itself in her hair.

**_Yeah, she got a way with the boys in the place_****_  
><em>****_Treat 'em like they don't stand a chance_**

**_And he got a way with the girls in the back_****_  
><em>****_Acting like they're too hot to dance_**

**_I make them good girls go bad_**

Hermione shivered, her eyes closing at the sensation.

"Am I now?" Draco murmured, pressing her closer to him.

"Yes," Hermione said, her voice barely a whisper. "And a good dancer too."

Draco looked into her eyes, and she could see something mysterious lurking about in their depths. Surprisingly, she found herself wanting to know what it was.

"I'm a very good kisser, too," he smirked, leaning a little closer toward her so that his lips were mere centimeters away from hers. "Would you like to find out?"

Hermione blinked. Her sultry expression turned into confused innocence, and she said, "What?"

**_I make them good girls go_****_  
><em>****_Them good girls go bad, yeah_**

Draco didn't answer her anymore.

Instead, he pressed his lips firmly to hers, keeping her from speaking.

Hermione was shocked at first, but she found that there was nothing to be afraid of this time. She closed her eyes slowly, finally moving along with Draco's rhythm.

Draco made sure she got the message he was trying to send her. He teased her lips, bending her body forward into his.

He wanted her to know that this was never a game.

He wanted her to know that he was sincere about her...about the idea of 'them'.

He wanted her to know that he wanted her to be his.

Hermione seemed to have gotten the message as clearly as if he'd shouted it at her.

After what seemed like forever, Hermione pulled away, gasping for breath. She rested her forehead against his, staring deep into the dark grey depths of his eyes.

"Is this even real?" Hermione whispered as Draco stroked her cheek. "Or am I just dreaming?"

"If this were a dream," Draco smirked, tilting her chin up so that his lips were touching hers again, "Then this has to be the best dream I've ever dreamt of."

**_Good girls go_****_  
><em>****_I was hanging in the corner with my five best friends_****_  
><em>****_I heard that you were trouble but I couldn't resist_**

**_I make them good girls go bad_****_  
><em>****_I make them good girls go_****_  
><em>****_Good girls go bad_****_  
><em>****_Good girls go_**

"I told you," Ginny said smugly to Harry, who had his nose wrinkled in disgust. "I told you this would end up better than I expected."

"You know," Blaise said, winking at her playfully, "I've always known, deep down inside, Draco had a thing for Hermione."

"I sort of agree with him," Luna piped up. "I mean, they always get on each others nerves, insulting each other. If they didn't have any feelings for each other, they wouldn't be so affected and so wrapped up in breaking the other."

"True that," Ginny said, raising her glass. "Well then, I suppose this is a sort of victory...for both of them, I guess."

"To Draco," Blaise said, lifting his glass, "For realizing the feelings he's always had hidden for the lovely Hermione Granger."

"To Hermione," Luna said, looking up at Blaise, a smile on her face, "For finally finding someone worth keeping."

"Enlighten me," Harry said, shaking his head. "Draco Malfoy is worth keeping?"

"In a way," Luna said. "Though he's very mean, you have to admit he's the sort of man who would never, ever cheat on a girl. Plus, you can tell he's also very sweet, in a weird, arrogant manner, but sweet all the same. He's an interesting catch for Hermione, whom I'm sure is going to be able to tune him out."

"Nicely put, Lovegood," Blaise said, nodding approvingly at the blonde. "I like the way you understood that."

"She has a way of understanding even the most misunderstood people," Harry said. "Amazing, Luna is."

"But tonight is not about Luna," Ginny reminded. "It's about the newfound love of Hermione and Malfoy."

Ginny looked around at the spot Draco and Hermione had been snogging - um, standing - but was surprised that they were no longer there.

"Wha - ? Where are they?" Ginny squinted, standing on her tiptoes to look around the room. "They're not here!"

"Maybe they left?" Luna suggested, a knowing smile on her face.

"I think I know where they are..." Blaise said, a smug smile crossing his face. "In fact, I bet I have an idea about what they're doing..."

"GAH!" Harry muttered, stopping Blaise in his words. "I don't want to hear what my best friend-turned-sister is doing with Ferretface."

Blaise, Luna and Ginny shared a secret, knowing glance.

Blaise smirked, then shrugged. "Fine then..."

The rest of the night was spent in friendship and newfound romance, but tonight was the night that changed Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger forever.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: For Niki. There. I published it. I'm sorry for upsetting you. PLEASE TALK TO ME AGAIN.**

**Please,please,please review!**


End file.
